In the dark of the night
by Leeyna
Summary: In the dark of the night Ginny gets out of bed to see her lover. Just some lemon. Might turn into a whole story underage GW/SS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first lemony story. So please be kind. Constructive criticism is always appreciated :-) So please Read&Review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all the characters belong to JKR, I only like to play with them. **

* * *

Without making any noise she slowly got out of her bed in the girl's dormitory. The moon shone brightly through the large windows of the circular room, creating a soft light. She was glad that it was a clear night because finding her way out of the dormitory in complete darkness was a bitch. She had hit her toes one too many times on someone's bedpost. Picking up her black night robe she looked around the room one last time before slipping out of the door quietly.

After descending the stairs towards the eerily quiet common room, she stopped for a second to pull on the robe and tugging it tightly around herself. Without further hesitation she strode towards the portrait hole and slipped through it. For a split second she stood outside the portrait hole and was glad that she hadn't met anyone in the common room, because that always was a weird and uncomfortable moment.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she let her feet carry her the familiar way. She had to hold herself back, as always, not to break into a run. She never could wait to see him.

Less than five minutes later she stopped in the hallway in front of a weird looking statue that she never had given a second glance before she had learned the secret about it. Murmuring the secret password she waited for the statue to move to the side. Quickly she walked into to narrow tunnel that was revealed behind it. Without the need to enlighten the dark space she found her way down the familiar tunnel.

At the end of the small passage she whispered another password and an old looking, heavy wooden door opened and gave way into a large room that was illuminated by a single candle on a dark cherry wood table. After closing the heavy door behind her she confidently strode through the circular hallway towards another door.

This door was left slightly ajar and she could see the dim light of a single candle flickering behind it. Silently she pushed the door open just wide enough for her to slip through. It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the almost dark room. When she still couldn't make out any forms in the room, she took out her wand and lit the other candles floating around the room near the walls.

A confused expression showed on her face when she found the bed empty. She wondered where he could possibly be, because she had told him that she would be slipping out of her dorm tonight and he had given her an approving nod during the dinner in the great hall. Maybe he was still in his office or maybe in his sitting room despite the late hour. With confident strides she went out into the circular hallway and opened the door that led to the small sitting room only to find it dark and empty as well. Her last hope was his office that was connected by a short tunnel with his private chambers.

Ginny returned even more confused because the office had been just as dark as the other rooms. Standing in the circular hallway once more, she contemplated what to do next. Should she just go back to her dorm and stop wondering. Well, she couldn't stop worrying, but the prospect of having to go back to her cold bed wasn't inviting at all.

Looking at the wide open door of the bedroom, she noticed something that hadn't occurred to her before. The bedroom had been the only room where at least one candle was burning. Maybe it was some kind of sign from him.

Ginny walked back into the bedroom and took in the familiar surroundings more closely, searching for a clue or a note or anything to indicate his whereabouts. After looking around the room and turning every piece of parchment around, whispering a few spells to make invisible ink visible again, for almost half an hour she decided to simply wait for him. She crawled under the dark green, silk duvet in the bed and curled up into a tight ball in the middle of the large four-poster. She knew that he had to come back sooner or later but she hoped that he had just wandered into the kitchen or something equally safe.

But the more she tried to tell herself that he would be alright and that nothing could harm him, doubt started to creep into her mind. Everything was dangerous these days. They were at war and although Hogwarts was quite safe, despite the few Death Eaters as teachers, complete safety was something different entirely. No one was truly safe and danger was lurking around every corner. Of course she knew that he was at least safe from the people that wouldn't ask twice before killing, but she knew that the resistance was out there and he wasn't their favorite person after the whole Dumbledore incident.

Tears were forming in her eyes at the thought of what could happen to him, wherever he was. Lying with her head on his pillow, breathing in his scent only made it worse for her to reel in her emotions and soundless sobs were shaking her whole body. After almost another half an hour her body stopped quivering and she fell asleep.

He came back around three o'clock in the morning, exhausted but, apart from a few bloody scratches, unharmed. These missions in the middle of the night were a real pain in the arse. He stood in his hallway for a moment. Trying to shrug off the disgusting feeling he experienced every time after the Dark Lord requested his presence at one of the missions.

There was a time when he had believed in all this, but the reality was more than ugly and he still was so very grateful to Dumbledore for giving him a chance for being a teacher and changing sides. Well, the main reason for his change of allegiance also was his largest secret. Even after all this time he couldn't forgive himself for his part in all this. Until a few months ago he had either taken a Dreamless Sleep potion or awoken in the middle of the night. Sweaty, confused and anxious.

But all this had changed with her. Not only had he found a very close friend but after a little while a lover as well. If someone had told him about this a couple of months ago, he would have laughed at the thought of this. But sometimes life was weird and although he had never dreamed of being happy and content, he was now.

He snorted at the thought of it. If anyone were to describe him, happy and content weren't the words they would use. Most people were afraid of him, even the other teachers kept their distance. He had never believed that life would give him something as purely good as her. Of course it hadn't been easy at the beginning, but what things in life are ever easy. They had managed; well he could be lucky that she was very strong-willed and stubborn witch.

He ran his hands over his face and pushed his chin-length hair out of his face. The length never really bothered him, but after those late night missions it usually stuck to his neck and gave him an queasy feeling.

Deciding that he would rather lose an hour of sleep than go to bed al sticky and with blood sticking to his body, he strode into the small bathroom opposite his bedroom. He peeled his robes, shirt and pants that were even dirtier than his skin off and turned the shower on. Stepping under the blazing hot water he could almost instantly feel his tight muscles relax. For a few minutes he simply stood there, leaning with his hands against the tiles of the shower and enjoying the hot, massaging jet of water.

The warmth in the small bathroom started to make him rather tired and he quickly took the soap and washed away the last reminders of his late night mission. With an exhausted sigh he turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, picked up the towel and quickly dried himself off.

He wrapped the towel low around his hips and hurried to get ready to fall into bed. With a wink of his wand the candles extinguished and he closed the bathroom door behind himself before walking through the hallway and towards his bedroom.

For the first time since his arrival in his quarters he noticed that the light in his bedroom was too bright to be only coming from the single candle he usually left burning. Wand at the ready he pushed to door open, trying to be as quiet as possible, and stepped into his bedroom. He couldn't notice anything out of order when his eyes roamed the walls and the floor. When he shifted his gaze to his large four-poster bed on the other side of the room, he almost let out a loud laugh. But he caught himself quickly enough, because he didn't want to wake up the sleeping beauty in his bed.

Until now he had all but forgotten that she had slipped him a note during potions that said that she would visit him at night. He had even given her a secretive nod during dinner. Working for the Dark Lord really did take its toll on him. How could he have forgotten that his little angel would pay him a visit?

Once again he dropped his gaze to her tiny frame lying curled up into a ball and tightly wrapped in his dark green covers right in the middle of his large bed. All he could make out was the top of her head and the unmistakable red hair sprawled across the pillow. Instantly his lips curled into a smile. Not the mock grin he would give most people but a real one. This one was only for her and if somebody had told him that he would smile like a dumb fool for a sweet, young girl he would have hexed said person into next week.

She seemed to be fast asleep and didn't even stir, when he accidentally banged the door of his wardrobe shut after taking out his pajama pants. Letting the towel drop he quickly pulled on the black silk pants and sent the towel with a wink of his wand into the bathroom to dry.

Trying not to wake her he slowly got into bed, slipped under the covers and curled around her tiny frame protectively. With one hand he pushed her hair out of the way as not to lie on it. After pulling the covers around her narrow shoulders, he draped an arm over her hip. He knew that he shouldn't let her sleep here all night but he couldn't bring himself to wake her and sent her away either.

He loved having her in his arms and breathing in her sweet scent. She seemed to be the only warm and loving thing in this dark time. His little light in those blackest of days. Finding her had brought him back to life after floating through the dullness of it for years. Sure it had been tough in the beginning and it had taken him just as much time as it had her to trust the other one. Well, maybe she had trusted him a little bit faster, but she didn't have a history of being a double spyand thus not trusting anyone for years. Trust came naturally to her.

Absentmindedly his one hand had started ghosting over her slim form. Drawing circles her and there and simply enjoying the feeling of touching her, even through the silk fabric. At some point he felt her starting to stir under his touch and pulled away slightly. He didn't want to wake her up after all. Sometimes he wished that she could sleep through it all. An innocent, good girl like her shouldn't know anything about the ugliness of the war.

Ginny slowly drifted out of sleep and became aware of her surroundings. She felt the light silken fabric draped over her body and someone lying behind her. This was definitely not her dorm nor her bed. She heard the low breathing behind her and recognized him immediately. Her eyes still tightly shut she simply enjoyed lying with him like that. Moments like that were too rare between the two of them.

They always had to sneak around and be careful. Even when she came to his chambers, she had to be careful not to get caught. With him, she could never do the normal couple stuff. No walks around the lake like she had done with Michael, Dean and even Harry. They couldn't simply head out on Hogsmeade weekends and enjoy the freedom.

Hell, they couldn't even acknowledge each other in the school corridors. The only times that their eyes found each other were during potions classes and even there, those moments were too short to really revel in them.

A small smile crept over her face at the thought of how she would sometimes try and provoke him in class, simply to get a reaction from him and see the fire in his eyes. Yes, there was fire in him. It was obvious for everyone to see whenever someone enraged him, but she had seen the other side of his fire. Pure passion. Those moments were reserved for her only and she loved the fact that she seemed to be the one person who could handle him.

She felt his hand return to its righteous place on her hip and smiled even wider. Slowly entangling her own hand from underneath the pillow she lifted it and placed it upon his.

"You are back!" she whispered sleepily.

He pulled her closer to him so that her back was flush with his chest.

"I'm sorry I had to leave." he said quietly in his low baritone voice.

"I was afraid that something might have happened to you. You should have left me a note."

"I'm sorry angel you are right. But I was called unexpectedly and I had to leave immediately. I simply forgot." he admitted.

She turned around in his arms and sat up on her knees. "So you simply forgot about me and tonight?" she said with anger showing in her voice.

With one look at her face he knew that he had said the wrong thing. Stupid lack of sleep.

He rolled onto his back and sat up against the headboard still holding on to her tiny hand.

"I could never forget you. It's just this damn war. I am being summoned by him way too much for my liking and I suppose it will only get worse. But you are important. I thought we were through this. If I could be with you every second of the day I would. You know that."

With his free hand he reached for her chin, to try and tilt it up so he could see her beautiful eyes, but she flinched away. "Ginny, look at me. You are the only thing that keeps me going. The one thing I would protect with my life." His dark eyes were searching her face for a sign of understanding. Once more he reached out to her and this time she didn't flinch away. He took her chin into his hand, tilted her head up and slowly caressed her jaw line with his thump.

"Angel…" his voice was pleading with her to understand.

"You are the most important person I have in my life. I told you that I am not used to care about someone that much. This is all new to me. I am sorry that I didn't leave a message. Please don't be angry with me. Can you forgive me?"

She saw the raw emotion in his eyes, the sincerity, and the truth. He meant what he had said and that was more than she had ever hoped for.

Leaning forward onto her knees, she slowly cupped his face with both her hands and whispered softly: "It's okay. I believe you. I am sorry I overreacted. I am just scared to lose you. Over the past couple of months you became so very important to me."

With these words she leant in the rest of the way and pressed her soft lips to his. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She pulled away for a second and moved over, so that she was straddling him now.

One of his hands moved up over her back and found the back of her head, where his fingers fisted into her hair and pulled her head down again to kiss her. A sudden fever had built up inside him and he couldn't get enough of her. Ginny felt it as well and deepened the kiss. Slowly her tongue darted out and caressed his lips, begging for entrance. Without a second thought he opened his mouth and met her tongue with his. Her hands were moving up and down his muscled arms, while their tongues battled for dominance. She felt his hand tightening around her waist possessively trying to pull her even closer although that wasn't possible at this point.

With one last deep kiss they broke apart both breathing heavily. She smiled at him and her grin became even wider when she saw him beaming up at her. For a second she wondered whether anyone else had ever seen him that content. Before she could wonder even more he rolled them over so that he was hovering above her. One of his knees was lying between her legs and she could feel his erection straining against the silk of his pants and pressing against her thigh. Her hands traveled along his arms, over his shoulder blades and down to his lower back. She loved this spot, because it was one of the few places were his skin was so soft and she could get the most delicious sounds out of him by touching him there.

He groaned in response and ground into her, feeling the warmth between her legs and almost came undone. Capturing her lips with his once more their movements became even more passionate and deeper. Slowly sliding one strap of her nightgown over her shoulder he peppered the newly exposed skin with kisses. The stubble on his chin gently scratched on her sensitive skin and she shuddered with pure lust.

He pulled the other strap of the nightgown over her shoulder as well and tucked it down further to reveal her breasts. His head lowered, he pressed kisses onto her collarbone and moved towards her hardened nipples. While one of his hands massaged one of her breast, he sucked one nipple into his mouth. Ginny's back arched up as she moaned loudly under his touch. Her hands moved up and her fingers dug themselves into his back.

"Severus, I need you!" she whimpered after a few moments.

"Patience, angel. We have time." He whispered into her ear after kissing her fiercely on her mouth.

Once more he slowly went down along her body, peppering it with kisses. Ginny's moans got louder the closer he got to her pulsing center. He could sense the heat coming from her through the fabric of her nightgown that hung loosely around her waist but still covered her up from the waist down.

He scooted further down the bed and started kissing her knees while letting his hand slowly wander over her knee and to her thighs. Kissing his way towards her inner thigh he pushed up the nightgown even further.

"Severus you are torturing me." Ginny whined between the moans.

Severus stopped in his upwards movement and Ginny whimpered at the sudden loss of his touch and his lips on her. A second later Severus pulled the nightgown further down and Ginny wiggled her hips to help him shimmy it down.

With the thin fabric gone she lay before him completely naked since she had decided to go without panties.

"Angel, I see you had some problems dressing properly" he smirked at her.

"Well, I couldn't have known that I would be laying here all by myself for hours waiting for you." She answered jokingly.

"You think I should make up for those lost hours?" Severus was looking at her with loving eyes that were clouded with pure lust.

When he ground into her center once more, her eyes started fluttering and she moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes, my love"

Once more he slowly descended on her body, placing kisses all over her breasts and over her flat stomach. Reaching her hipbone he sucked a little at the sensitive skin there, clearly leaving a mark. Settling between her legs he pushed them apart a little bit further and wrapped his arms around her thighs as he placed another kiss on her thigh.

Ginny reveled in the onslaught of feelings that were pulsing through her body when Severus finally licked her wet folds and flicked her clit with his tongue. Her hands dug into the sheets and she bucked her hips up towards him while he continued pleasuring her.

She felt one of his hands leave her thigh but before she could complain she felt one of his long fingers enter her wetness. She moaned loudly when he started pumping his finger in and out of her, all the while still flicking her clit just as she liked it.

"More… I need more…" She moaned in between pants. A moment later she felt him slipping a second finger into her.

Severus looked up at her through his eyelashes. He loved the sight of her when she was nearing her climax. She was one of the few women that were able to let go once the pleasure took over. Pumping even faster he concentrated on pleasuring her.

Ginny felt the familiar warmth spreading through her and knew that her orgasm was fast approaching. This man was the only one who had ever made her feel like this. He knew exactly how and where to touch her. While she was propping herself up on one elbow, her other hand found its way into his hair. Encouraging him.

"Severus… sooo close. Please, don't stop!" She cried out when his fingers hit exactly the right spot while his tongue was still massaging her clit.

Encouraged by her loud moans of pleasure and her hand in his hair, he sped up just a little bit more.

He felt her walls clenching around his finger when she let out one last cry of pleasure.

Stilling his movements, he looked up at her flushed face. After her breathing had slowed slightly he entangled himself from her legs and moved up to press his lips against hers.

Ginny could taste herself on his lips and tongue and felt her arousal building up again. She put her hands around his shoulders and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. She could feel his arousal rubbing against her center.

Pulling away from the kiss, she beamed up at him and said: "Thank you that was amazing. But now let me do something for you, because it seems like you have a small problem yourself."

He placed his palms next her head and raised himself up even further. He glared down at her playfully. "Small problem? Who do you call small?"

She glanced up at him with a mischievous smile on her lips. "Well, I can't tell, can I? With those pants on, all I can do is imagining what's inside them, but you know me, my imagination isn't that good."

Severus looked down at the woman lying beneath him. One second ago she was this beautiful girl and now she was a sexy little minx who was teasing him. Again he asked himself the obvious question that always lingered in his mind: What did he do to deserve such a wonderful woman?

"You asked for this…" he sneered at her. Pushing up onto his knees he got out of the bed and stood at the edge of the bed looking down at her with his usual smirk. "Come on Ginevra. You know you want to find out what's inside these pants."

Ginny looked up at him, catching on to his little game. She turned around onto her stomach, away from him and said in a bored tone: "Nah, not really. You know I can play all by myself." With these words she started twirling her hair around her fingers because she knew that this innocent little motion always got to him.

With a low growl he pushed down his silk pants, freeing his erection that was straining against the material. His eyes wandered over the beautiful girl lying on her stomach. Her neck exposed because she had pushed her hair over one shoulder. Trailing down over her shoulders and down the curve of her spine, right down to the top of her arse. He could watch her all night, but his arousal got to the point where it was almost painful.

Sliding back onto the bed, he caught her arm in his hand and turned her around in one swift motion and pinned her under him. With a smirk on her face she put both of her hands against his chest and tried to push him away. "Ginevra, you should know better than to fight me." He said smugly catching her wrists in one hand and holding them up over her head.

"Now, my dear are you going to play by the rules or not?"

"You know me **Professor**; I never play by the rules." Ginny said with a huge smirk on her face.

Ginny bit her lip in a seemingly innocent way and glanced up at the man on top of her.

"Dear God, Angel, you'll be the dead of me. So innocent and yet so sexy." Severus said before pressing his lips to hers. Where his lips were gentle yet passionate before his kisses now were possessive, forceful and frenzied. The air between them heated up within seconds.

Severus was still holding on to her wrists over her head while letting the other hand travel down her sides until it rested on her hip. Ginny was straining against his hand, that was holding her wrists together but it was useless, her slim body had no power over his muscular one. Instead of pushing against him, she let herself fall back into the cushions and a seductive smile settled in her lips.

Slowly she opened her lips and let her tongue travel over her bottom lip seductively. Taking in the hungry expression in Severus eyes she slowly lifted her head towards his neck and nibbled on the spot just below his earlobe before whispering in his ear. "Take me now."

Those three words were all it took for Severus. While he pressed his lips again to Ginny's he released her wrists and positioned himself at her entrance. Teasingly he brushed the tip of his cock along her wet folds and her clit. He was rewarded by a low moan and Ginny pushing her hips upward. With one last glance into her dark brown eyes he sheathed himself inside her.

She groaned loudly at the feeling of him inside her. He was well endowed and thus stretching her but not hurting her. Reveling in the feel of her walls around him Severus stopped his movements for a second waiting for her to adjust at least a little bit. While he was hovering over her he looked lovingly into her eyes and pressed a whispered kiss to her lips.

Ginny was getting impatient with his reluctance to move, so she pressed her hips upward again to show him that she was ready. She snaked her arms around him, laying her hands just above his arse. She looked up into his dark onyx eyes and murmured: "I am yours, Severus."

Crashing his lips to hers Severus drew out slowly and pushed his length back into her. Keeping up a slow rhythm at first he elicited delicious moans from the woman in his arms. When she felt him almost pulling out of her completely, she dug her nails into his back to pull him back in. Her nails digging into his back, Severus almost lost control and started pumping into her with deeper and harder thrusts.

Her high moans mixed up with his low groans and spurred them on even more. Ginny scratched down on his back, almost drawing blood, but even this only encouraged him to pump into her even faster. "I am so close…. Severus… come with me." She moaned loudly.

Severus shifted between her legs a little bit and increased his pace. Feeling the tightening in his balls he kept pumping into her Reaching one hand between them to find her clit and roll it softly between his fingers. "Ohhh… Severus….." Ginny screamed when she felt her walls clenching and tightening around him at the same time she welt him shuddering over her and releasing his seed inside her.

After one last thrust, he slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back pulling her with him, so that she was laying with the head on his chest one leg thrown over his. Reaching over her he pulled the covers around them, still clutching her close to him.

"I am so glad you came to me tonight. I love you angel." He whispered into her ear while nuzzling her neck.

"You better not keep me waiting so long again." She murmured back with a smile on her face. "I love you too." With one last sigh she pressed herself even closer to him and although she knew that she should be heading back to her dorm she couldn't bring herself to care. Lying in the arms of the man she loved she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: So I hope it wasn't too bad. I am sorry for every spelling mistake you found but I did my best. Leave a review please :-)


	2. The next morning

A/N: Okay, so I have written a second chapter. I'm not completely happy with it, but I have worked on it for quite some time, so I needed to put it up.

I'd like to continue with this story, but I am not completely sure whether I should or not. So please leave me a review, so I can make up my mind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (wish I did)!

* * *

Waking up the next morning Ginny panicked for a split second feeling strong arms around her, someone lying behind her and soft silky sheet that definitely didn't belong to her bed. Opening one eye she could see the dark green sheets covering her, as well as the familiar surroundings of her lovers bedroom. She turned her head a little wanting to see the man behind her but instead her gaze fell onto the fake window. Since the dungeons had no real windows the fake ones were used to at least signal the change between day and night.

Ginny started to panic. The window showed a bright day, which meant that they had slept right through the rest of the night.

She had never stayed the whole night before. He had never allowed it and she didn't want to explain to her dorm where exactly she had spent the night. She groaned loudly and turned around to face her lover.

"Severus, wake up." She whispered, reaching out her hand to push a few strands of hair out of his face. He only gave a low growl before pushing his hand into her palm.

"Severus it's morning or midday. No matter what, it is bright outside." Another low growl escaped him while rolling onto his back, his eyes still tightly shut.

Ginny couldn't understand his indifference to breaking their own rules. She sat up, pulled her legs underneath herself and turned towards him. Reaching out to him she grasped his shoulders and shook him.

"Damn it Severus, it is bright outside and I am still in your bloody bedroom. At least wake up and help me get out of here without being seen."

Severus opened his eyes, apparently not bothered by the bright light. He reached out to Ginny's hands that were still holding onto his shoulders trying to pull her on top of him. Stubborn as she was she didn't move an inch.

"Severus, I really need to go!" she said once more

"Why do you need to leave angel? Another lover to tend to?" He smirked.

Ginny sat up even straighter, pulling her hands away from him and glared down at him.

"How can you even say something like that to me? After bloody scaring me to death with being gone last night and then saying you forgot about me coming here. I can't know exactly where you were last night. For all I know you could have been gone to screw McGonagall or one of your Death eater sluts." The second after the words had left her mouth she knew that she had crossed a line.

Severus had quirked up an eyebrow and looked at her with a mix of fury, shock and hurt in his eyes. Trying to divert his attention from her words she held onto the silken covers and jumped out of bed. After pulling it tightly around her tiny frame she put her hands on her hips in a very Molly-like pose and glared at him.

"You should know best why I have to go. We said that I would never stay the whole night. You told me that you didn't want to risk that certain people find out about us. You said that it would be too dangerous. You said that I couldn't risk that someone sees that I spent the night somewhere else. You were the one setting those rules and I agreed to them although that would mean that I could never lie in bed with you for a whole night, wake up with your arms around me in the morning. I am giving up so much. All I want is a normal date, but all I can have are bloody midnight booty calls and stupid detention meetings. I am so sick of having to hide all the time."

Ginny knew that she had talked herself into a full on rage, but everything that had boiled up during their time together had to be said at one point. She looked down at the man she loved tears pricking her eyes. Her rant had released so many emotions at once that she couldn't get control over them again. Despite her quivering lips, that were trying to hold back the sobs she whispered:

"If something were to happen to you, I couldn't even find you. I would never know what happened to you because I couldn't ask anyone for they would be thinking I had gone mental asking for you." After she had spoken her last thoughts the tears in her eyes spilled over and ran freely down her cheeks.

All throughout her little speech Severus had been lying there, smirking, watching her finally vent some of the emotions she had kept tightly shut away. But the minute the tears were falling from her eyes he sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed and towards her tiny shaking body. Sitting on the edge of the bed he reached a hand out to her, which she took willingly this time and puller her into his lap.

She curled up on top of him; her head buried against his neck and still sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. He simply put his arms around her and whispered soothing words into her ear, trying to calm her down. Nobody would believe that he had this soft, gentle side, since he always showed a strong, never faltering, cold mask to everyone. He had learned the hard way that sometimes it's easier to be feared than loved. At least this way most people kept their distance. But somehow the young girl in his arms had knocked down all the walls that he had built around his heart and made herself ever-present in there.

It took Ginny another ten minutes to calm down enough to stop shaking and pulled herself slightly away from him. She knew that her eyes would be red and her face slightly blotchy where the tears had stained it. Lifting her head she looked Severus straight in the eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. When he neither said anything nor moved she slowly dropped her head trying to find the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry!" she croaked, her voice raspy from crying. "Sorry, for exploding. I didn't really mean to. I just –" she couldn't finish because Severus pressed her lips softly to hers. After pulling away he tipped her head up to get her to look up at him.

"Don't be sorry for speaking your mind angel. Don't ever be. I couldn't be with somebody who never expresses her own opinions and feelings. You need to talk about those things or they'll eat you up. Trust me I should know." She looked at him with a softer expression. Taking one corner of the cover wrapped around her she used it to wipe her face. "I must look really hideous. Bed hair is one thing but I bet my eyes are all puffy and red..."

Severus took her face into his hands and looked into her eyes. "Gin, you look as pretty as always. But your hair is standing up into every direction..." Her eyes grew wide and she hastily tried to smother her hair down with her hands, but Severus caught her hands and held them tight against his naked chest.

"Angel, stop. You look beautiful; a little bed hair doesn't change that." With a smirk he added: "As long as it is my bed that messes with your hair everything is fine." Her lips twitched a little bit as he tried to make a joke about the same topic she had exploded about just minutes ago.

"Severus, didn't my little outburst teach you anything? You don't want to mess with me right now. This super emotional state tends to temper with my rational thinking." She said jokingly.

Severus held up his hands in a mock sign of defeat. "No of course I wouldn't want to provoke you. Although I normally quite enjoy your fierce temper especially between the sheets."

With these words he let himself fall back and in this process pulled her completely on top of him. One hand on the small of her back he tried to crush her even closer, while the other hand caressed her side. Smiling down at him she relaxed against him and simply enjoyed the feeling of his body pressed to hers. "So, that's why you didn't want me to leave you all by yourself." With a smirk she added: "You know you could have saved yourself all this trouble by simply saying so."

For a split second she felt him tense beneath her and wondered what she had said, that made him tense. But he had caught himself and continued caressing her back in slow circles.

"Gin... If I could I would want to have you around all the time, but since I can't I want to make the most of the little time we have together. I don't want you to think that this..." he gestured between the two of them "is all about sex. It is far more than that. To be true this thing with us is the one thing that keeps me sane and gives me a reason to always want to come back here. I'm sorry for messing up our time earlier with my little comment. I mean... oh damn, why is this so hard to say? What I want to say is... If you want to see other people I could understand that. I mean I wouldn't be too happy about it, but if that is what you want than I have to live with that. I don't really like the idea of sharing you, but as long as I can have a part of you I am the happiest man alive. You are the only one I want so stop worrying about me going after McGonagall, after all I don't think she's a big fan of me right now..." He stopped talking and shyly looked at her again, not sure about her opinion on things.

When all she did was look at him, her face empty of all emotions, he regretted having voiced his innermost feelings to her so openly. Although they had somehow ended up saying "I love you" they had never really talked about the seriousness of their relationship. He knew that Ginny was the one and if he could he would marry her and spend the rest of his life with her, even though that might not be such a long time. She had made him feel again and this is what life was supposed to be like. Finding someone to love and live happily ever after.

It had nearly been five minutes and Ginny still hadn't said anything. Her mind was racing. Severus had never said something so romantic and yet a little bit unromantic at the same time. Declaring his love for her and at the same time telling her that he could live with her seeing other people wasn't really the way someone says that they care about you. Of course she knew that he wasn't good with the whole emotional stuff so they normally didn't talk about it that much. Between the lines of what he had said, she had heard the truth in his feelings for her. He wanted to be with her and though he was everything she wanted it too, it would be hard. Even if they hadn't been in the middle of a bloody war in which he was a double agent believed to be working for the Dark Side, she doubted that her parents would approve of a man twice her age. On top of that he was still her teacher and his reputation with terrifying students was well known. But all of this didn't really matter at the moment because she loved him and he loved her back.

Ginny braced herself on the bed, hands next to Severus' head and pushed herself into a sitting position so that she was straddling him now. She looked at him fondly and caressed his cheek softly with one hand.

"Severus, I am in love with you. You won't get rid of me that easy. Face it, if it were up to me I would never leave this bed ever again. There is no one else. No one else I care about as much as I do about you. No one could take your place and that won't change." While she had spoken those last words she had placed her hands on her hips once more, one of the mannerisms she had picked up from her mother.

Severus smiled up at her, his lip quivering, trying to downplay the fact that he was close to laughing at the sight of her. There she was wrapped in his covers sitting on top of him saying these things almost stubbornly and on top of that she had to pull a Molly Weasley. The more he tried the harder it became to stop the laughter. When Ginny looked sternly down at him he couldn't contain it any longer and burst into laughter.

Ginny looked at him dumbfounded. Why was he laughing? She just spoke about her true feelings and now he was laughing without hesitation. When Severus continued laughing she realised that this was the first time since they had know each other better that he was laughing. She never would have imagined that Severus Snape, who tended to be rather controlled on his emotions, had the ability to laugh out loud like that. His laughter was like a deep rumbling in his throat mixed with his baritone voice it washed over her and surrounded her. She felt like she was able to see the carefree man he could be without all the dread and danger of the war hanging over him, for a second.

Everyone was so contained at the moment that moments filled with real laughter were very scarce. She enjoyed seeing him like that.

When it seemed like he had calmed down slightly she leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his. The soft kiss turned into a longing, passionate one in a matter of seconds. Revelling in the feeling of Severus' hands on her now bare back Ginny tried to press herself even closer to him. She could feel him hardening under her and shifted a little bit to get some friction.

A low growl slipped out of her lover's mouth at her actions. Catching onto what she was doing he grabbed the blanket she had used to cover herself and pulled it away from her body and threw it onto the floor. This left her completely naked while he was still wearing pyjama pants.

Slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position, holding on tight to Ginny's hips and ground her against him. This time she was the one to moan loudly against his lips. Pulling away from her lips he placed butterfly kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. Her hands travelled over his naked back, up to his neck where they played with his soft hair, pulling a little bit which elicited the most delicious sound from Severus' throat. One of his hands moved over her flat stomach and up to cup one of her breasts.

Ginny started circling her hips and grinding into him in earnest. She could feel Severus getting impossibly harder under her while he started nibbling on her nipple.

"Severus, I need... I- uhh don't stop. I need you now." She moaned under his kisses, bites and touches.

"Eager are we, Gin?" he smirked at her. But when a low moan escaped her lips he couldn't find it in himself to slowly torture her. He needed to have her. Now.

Slowly pushing up, he turned her around so that she was lying on her back on his bed, while her legs were still wrapped around his hips and he was hovering over her. Taking her face between his hands he kissed her passionately and fierce.

Her hands frantically dipped under the elastic band of his pants and tucked them over his arse until they were pooled around his ankles. Ginny locked her ankles behind his butt to press him tightly against her.

"Severus, please..."

For a split second Severus pulled away from her and guided himself to her entrance. With one last look into her eyes he pushed in completely. Ginny gasped and bucked her hips against him, revelling in the feeling of having him inside her. She moaned into Severus' mouth when he started pounding into her, hitting that special spot inside her repeatedly.

When one of his hands dipped between the two bodies and found her clit she almost screamed his name. "Oh, please don't stop... I am so close... "

He smiled down at her and continued pounding into her while his fingers massaged her little knob. Within seconds she was writhing beneath him and fell over the edge screaming his name.

The way her walls clenched around him it only took three more strokes to follow suit. He collapsed on top of her to catch his breath.

Almost ten minutes later both of them had regained their breath and Ginny was lying with her head on top of Severus' chest while he was absentmindedly stroking her hair.

Thinking about the way they had gotten into this situation yet again, he chuckled silently, but the movement of his chest gave him away. Ginny turned in his arms to look at him.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh, just the way we got here. Like you being so mad at me and then the way you were defending your feelings all stubbornly."

"That's why you were laughing at me? Because I was talking about my feelings? Why is that so funny?"

"No, it was simply the way you were saying it. And on top of that you had your hands on your hips, like your mother always does." He said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "But why would my laughing about you turn into this?" He gestured between the two of them.

Ginny bit her lip, not sure whether she should say it or not. After contemplating it she decided to just tell it as it was.

"It was the way you were laughing. So carefree, so natural, without thinking. As if in this moment nothing else existed but the two of us. I have never ever seen you like that before. It was beautiful to watch. I just..." Tears were filling her eyes. "I just wish that you could always be like that. I mean I wish that the times were better and that we could be together without having to hide. I would love to see you smiling and laughing like this all the time. I love you."

Severus pulled her into a sweet, soft kiss. Pulling back for a second he whispered.

"Someday we will be. After all this is over, I'll still love you and we will be together forever." He pressed his lips back to hers and both of them simply enjoyed the happy moment. Thoughts of people wondering where Ginny or the Headmaster were, shoved aside, because all that really mattered was that the two of them had each other.


End file.
